Peace Will Not Be Given a Chance
by spff
Summary: The war against Darquesse was won, but not without it's casualties and consequences. The sheer power Darquesse used disrupted the balance of Magic in the world, and a sinister evil has awoken. If you read it, I would appreciate a review. Everything contained in this fanfiction is the property of Derek Landy - except the plot, that at least is mine.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

_For eons, he had lain in a slumber so deep that the world could fall around him and he would not stir, but the disruption in the fabric of the world, the magic that surrounded him, and he had awoken. He who had been a myth, legend since the dawn of time. The unnamed, instinctual fear. The awful sensation of terror that had told generations of people of the danger that lurked in the shadows. Darquesse was gone, but her very essence stilled remained. And it was just waiting for something with enough power to consume it. He of the black fire. The evil more defined than Mevolent, more than even the Faceless Ones. The black fire sparked and burned, growing into a blazing inferno, burning everything in its path. It was free of the island and now all that stood between him and the end of all was Valkyrie Cain's demise._

_**Look, I know it's really short, and it may all seem very vague and not-thought-out, but soon it will make sense. If you liked it, please review, although I know there's not much written, yet!**_

_**Thanks for reading, and remember to leave a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1:_

"_This? This _was your plan?"Valkyrie demanded incredulously. "They have that Doomsday device, that machine that can actually destroy the world, so in order to find out where they're keeping it, you decide to get us recaptured, instead of, I don't know, using a Cloaking Sphere?"

"Ah. Not quite. I already knew where they were keeping the device, and I had actually got it out. But then I realised they had my hat so ..." Skulduggery trailed off, realising he wasn't helping the situation.

"I'm sorry?"

"My hat. I only have five, and I can't have any more made, so I really did have to get this one back."

"You decided to get us recaptured because you forgot a hat? You decided to get _us, me _as well as you and the Doomsday device, recaptured and thrown into this cell, to get back a bloody hat. How long have you been spending with Scapegrace?"

"He's not here anymore. He's gone off to rule the Necropolis in Scotland remember. Anyway, I have a plan." Skulduggery paused, looking round. He approached one of the metal bars connecting the door to the wall of the cell, kneeling down and examining the many symbols carved onto it. Presumably to bind their magic. He didn't move from his position for a while, muttering to himself and Valkyrie started to become restless.

"Ahem. The plan?" Valkyrie urged.

"Yes. I'm sequencing the order of actions we have to take in order to-"

"-Skulduggery, you don't have a plan do you?" interrupted Valkyrie.

"I do," he insisted. "And I use only the most effective methods of planning. And the most effective planning method in this situation is the 'make it up as you go along' type, so that's what I'm using."

Valkyrie just sighed. She approached the door, peering through the thick bars.

"I'm so tired," she mumbled, to the general direction of Skulduggery's muttering. "How long d'you think until you actually get us out?"

"Shouldn't be more than a couple of hours," replied Skulduggery cheerily. Grumbling, Valkyrie sank down, leaning against the cell door, which wobbled dangerously under her weight. She clambered up, studying the door, puzzled. She stepped back, before slamming her shoulder into it with as much force as she could. The door swung open easily, and such was the force with which Valkyrie had pushed that she fell through with a yelp.

"Valkyrie, please do not make such distracting noises," said Skulduggery. "Valkyrie?" he asked, concerned that he had got no response. When there was again no response, he spun round with his hands splayed.

"How did you do that?" he inquired, finally spotting her outside the cell.

"It wasn't locked," she replied, massaging her thigh and glaring up at him. "Are you going to offer me a hand up?" Skulduggery seemed to ponder this, finally shaking his head.

"You are a sorcerer of exceptional skill, I'm sure you'll manage it on your own."

"I hate you."

"Hmm. Now we have to find my hat."

* * *

><p>The 1964, R-Type continental Bentley, one of only 208 ever made and retrofitted with modern luxuries, pulled up sharply at the kerb. The Sanctuary's looming entrance, evidently constructed in a different world, cast a large shadow over the surroundings. Valkyrie had always hated the overwhelming feeling she got every time she strode through; she had always felt so small and insignificant. What was more, and in Valkyrie's opinion worse, was what it represented: Ravel's plot, the demise of the Dead Men, and ultimately Ghastly's death. She didn't have much time to dwell on her sorrow, however. She rushed through at a quick pace, trying in vain to keep up with Skulduggery's long strides without looking like a fool. They walked quickly, Valkyrie allowing Skulduggery to lead the way. She still had not become acclimatised to the new Sanctuary, and if she was perfectly honest she didn't really want to. Skulduggery took her through a narrow corridor to the right, in which Valkyrie felt instantly more comfortable.<p>

"This was a part of the old sanctuary, wasn't it?" she said quietly, more of a statement than a question, but Skulduggery still responded:

"Yes, it was, and as such it is not well known, so China can have meetings, while being assured of no eavesdroppers," he replied. He motioned to Valkyrie to enter a room to her left. She did so, and was greeted by China.

"Valkyrie, Skulduggery," China said, nodding to them before taking a seat, and indicating for Valkyrie to do the same. "I – and this is a first time thing for me – am not going to indulge in small talk. I told you to rush for good reason." China took a breath, seeming to steady herself. China Sorrows never did that. She was always so calm and collected; she _never _showed signs of weakness. But she was here, and that told Valkyrie the situation must be bad. Very bad.

"We think Darquesse has come back. We think, she defeated the Faceless Ones and got bored there, or she ran from them, or she regained her true memory. But, there is very strong evidence to suggest she has come back." Her words were met with silence.

"Explain," Skulduggery finally said.

"A day ago, Cassandra Pharos was talking about feeling ill, constant headaches, you know." China paused, taking a sip of water before she continued:

"Her situation rapidly deteriorated. She was given sedation of all kinds, nothing worked. Similar to what Darquesse did to Ravel. But the night before last, she passed out. It's like she's in a coma, and at first we thought she was. But in a coma, another sensitive should be able to contact another, and we had Finbar in. He couldn't though – he wasn't able to even get near." China paused again, considering how best to convey the information.

"He said that ... he said he sensed an evil presence. Pure, pure evil. She also had some sort of a wall surrounding her mind. Not a Sensitive Block, but a wall made of black fire." At this, dread dawned on Valkyrie.

"Darquesse used black fire," she whispered.

"That's exactly our train of thought," nodded China. "We also don't know any beings powerful enough to block Finbar, other than Darquesse," she continued.

"I agree. It certainly sounds very much like Darquesse," murmured Skulduggery. "But is there anything else?"

"Only that Cassandra built a sensitive block in Valkyrie's mind, and perhaps that had some contribution to rendering her unconscious. Perhaps because Valkyrie is strongly linked with Darquesse, I don't know. I'll leave it up to you, you're the detectives."

"No. This is not an issue which only we can solve," Skulduggery responded. "It took the combined might of the most powerful sorcerers in the world to defeat Darquesse last time, and a very special bit of planning. That was my genius, but Darquesse will be expecting something next time."

"What we need to do is make sure Darquesse actually is back. She hasn't approached us -"

"-Yes, but who else is powerful enough to stop Finbar, possibly the most powerful Sensitive in the world, from reaching Cassandra?" interrupted China.

"As I said, it certainly sounds like Darquesse. All the same, we need to assert who we are actually facing," responded Skulduggery smoothly. "Once we know, we can start effective responses then, but for now," he said, getting up, "I think you should send Sensitives to different parts of the world. That portal, if Darquesse got through, could have opened up anywhere, and she may be recovering her strength. We need to find out where she is, and the Sensitives will be able to sense her presence."

"I don't like it," China said bluntly. "We've lost enough Sensitives already, and sending them to Darquesse will surely result in more deaths."

"We need to," Valkyrie spoke up suddenly. "Darquesse killed hundreds of people, she can't be allowed back. We need to get the initiative." China regarded Valkyrie for a moment, before nodding.

"Very well then," she agreed. "I'll organise that. You'll be coming in in a couple of days to get an update?"

"Of course," assured Valkyrie.

"Good. Fletcher can teleport the Sensitives. One of them is sure to pick up the rifts Darquesse created to come back from the other reality. Once we know where the tear is, we'll know where Darquesse is. Hopefully we can create something from there."

Valkyrie sighed contentedly as she breathed in the cool outside air. She desperately wanted to get home, but Haggard was more than four hours drive away, and she simply couldn't drive that long. Skulduggery had offered her the night at his house, but Valkyrie had declined, as she would be alone and bored, as Skulduggery had gone off somewhere to organise contacts to powerful Sensitives - Skulduggery had the happy lacking of a need for sleep. Anyway, he was away, so there was no chance of asking him to drive her, and Fletcher was on a mission with the Monster Hunters in Africa –there would be no teleporting to Haggard.

"Val?" came an inquisitive voice, and Valkyrie turned to Tanith's warm smile.

"Tanith!" exclaimed Valkyrie, slightly ashamed to have forgotten about her. She had become so used to seeing Tanith as the enemy, and that habit wasn't going any time soon.

"You look dreadful, Val," Tanith remarked. "Do you want to come to my house, get some sleep and a bite to eat?" The prospect certainly sounded more appealing than sleeping on Skulduggery's couch for a night with nothing edible to eat.

"Sure, that sounds great. We gonna take your motorbike?"

"I'd love to, but unfortunately you look ready to drop. I'd bet it wouldn't be too safe with you in that state. We'll drive. Mind if we use your car?"

"Do you even have one?" asked Valkyrie doubtfully.

"No."

"Then I guess we'll be taking mine."

Valkyrie had rarely been to Tanith's house, but each time she had gone, she had found it warm and welcoming. The living room was at the very front of the house, but despite her fatigue, this was not where Valkyrie headed first. The kitchen was by the foot of the stairs, the irregular stone tiles patterning the floor making it look like some giant jigsaw. Valkyrie didn't take note of this though, overcome as she was by tiredness and hunger. The only two things on her mind now were eat and sleep. The fridge door spilled light over the dark kitchen when Valkyrie opened it – she hadn't even switched on the light. She grabbed some cheese and took a few slices of bread, before shutting the fridge and making her way into the next room, collapsing onto the couch. A short time later, her hunger sated, she was falling into a deep sleep, invaded as always by dreams of a dead Alice.

* * *

><p>For the second time in two days, Valkyrie found herself rushing through the entrance to the Sanctuary with Skulduggery and an air of urgency. This time, however, the cause was not of a bad nature. The medical wing came into view as they rounded a corner, Valkyrie passing through swiftly.<p>

"Vex?" she breathed, looking at the figure sprawled on one of the many beds. He looked no different from any other time she had visited him, but Dr. Synecdoche had said that he had made a full recovery. It was now up to him – subconsciously of course – of when he would wake up. Skulduggery took a seat next to the bed and pulled the brim of his hat over his eye sockets, seemingly content, but Valkyrie knew he was actually extremely happy about his friend. Nobody had predicted Vex's recovery.

After being ripped apart by Darquesse as she had taken the Remnant from him, he had been found by a team of rescuers who had been sent out hours after Darquesse had gone through the Portal. Once he had been found to be alive, he was sent immediately to the emergency medical wing. There had been no explaining it. He had been patched up, all the physical wounds inflicted healed, but he didn't seem to improve in the slightest. Sorcerers didn't understand the mind half as well as the body though, and that had been Vex's largest problem. Now six years on, he had recovered. He would wake when he would. But he _would _wake.

"Do you know when he'll wake?" asked Valkyrie.

"No-one knows. What happened to him ... it seems to be infinitely similar to the defensive Earth power used by Elementals. He could wake in a few minutes, he could wake tomorrow or in a hundred years."

"But he'll be alright."

"He'll be alright," Skulduggery agreed.

"Where's Tanith?" asked Valkyrie as she and Skulduggery approached the Sanctuary exit. He had agreed to drive her home, and they were making their way to the Bentley, Valkyrie's coat pulled up against the bitter cold. It hadn't been that cold only a few hours earlier.

"She's with Cassandra."

"Cassandra's not in the same wing as Vex?" she asked, startled.

"Synecdoche says her situation is unpredictable. She's being kept separate from other patients due to her unknown condition."

"Oh." Valkyrie didn't say anything more for a while, lost in thought. They had beaten Darquesse, she was supposed to have been torn apart by the sheer numbers of super-powerful Gods, and yet, it seemed she had returned. No one knew where or how, but it seemed true. They couldn't be sure until the Sensitives felt her presence though.

"Why can things never be simple?" she muttered angrily.

"I don't know," Skulduggery admitted. "But I do know that we don't have time to regret anything. This is very bad news, and we need to be alert."

"I know. It's just that -" Valkyrie didn't finish her sentence though. She clutched her head suddenly, groaning. "Sku-," she gasped, causing him to whirl round.

"Valkyrie," he said alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"I – black – black fire – and – the voice ... awful voice." She clutched her head again: "pain, lots of pain – burning, black -" she collapsed onto the floor suddenly, her legs giving out as if they weren't there.

"Valkyrie," his voice was laced with urgency. "What is it saying? You need to tell me. What is the voice saying? Valkyrie!"

"I ... it says I -" but Valkyrie felt the last of her strength drain from her, and she hit the concrete, and her world was black.

* * *

><p>Tanith was cleaning her sword again. There was no need for it, but it had become somewhat of a habit. She admired the reflection of the light from the shining blade, and how an enemy must feel, seeing such a thing of beauty for such an ugly purpose. Very often necessary though. There was a noise, and Tanith looked to Cassandra. Her eyes were open, looking blankly at the ceiling before they adjusted to the low light of the medical bay at night. For a moment, Tanith thought she was seeing things. Then Cassandra turned her head, breathing in a lungful of air at the same time. But it was her eyes that caught Tanith's attention. They spoke of something bad. Cassandra turned to Tanith, her voice a croak due to its disuse in the last few days:<p>

"Valkyrie's in trouble," she said, attempting to stand.

"She's in trouble," repeated Cassandra as though Tanith hadn't heard.

"Cassandra, let me go. You've had a hard time-"

"No! I'm fine now. Valkyrie is the one who you should be concerned about. The ... thing in my head, it vanished. I know about it, I may be able to help Valkyrie."

Tanith didn't need any more convincing, and she rushed from the medical wing, Cassandra not far behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

_The bright light of the full moon shone through the cracked window, bathing parts of the room in a glowing iridescence. The two slumped figures were cast in shadow, whether purposefully or unknowingly, the terrified man moving slowly through the room didn't care. He desperately cast his mind around the room, searching. But alas, there was nothing he could do. Even as he searched, he was found. His mind vanquished, doused in black flame, his screams silent inside his own head. And how he wished they were blessed with Darquesse._

* * *

><p>Skulduggery head was bowed, his hat pulled over the brim of his eye sockets as he sat beside Valkyrie's bed. She had been in this condition, a coma like state, for nearly two weeks. Sadly, despite her best efforts and constant assertions, Cassandra had been unable to change a thing, remembering very little of her time in Valkyrie's position. She had been able only to make certain one thing. Black fire. It had consumed all her thought, blocking her mind from wandering away. She had been able only to focus on the black fire and the pain it brought. That had of course been a consolation.<p>

"Skulduggery," came a quiet voice from behind him. She hadn't expected a response, so Tanith was unsurprised when she didn't get one. "China wants to speak to you in her office." With that, Tanith turned on her heel and strode from the Medical Bay.

Skulduggery entered China's office soon after, and was engaged in conversation by the time Fletcher arrived. China raised an eyebrow at his late appearance, although she said nothing. Skulduggery was not so kind:

"Your only ten minutes late Fletcher," he said in a slightly amused voice. "You may have achieved a personal record."

Fletcher smiled inwardly. Just a day ago, the Detective had been sullen and quiet, but these common mood swings often occurred with Valkyrie's danger.

"Well, I found this amazing doughnut place in America but the queue was really long. So I thought: 'if the world ends today, I'll probably really regret not getting one of these doughnuts', so I decided to delay ten minutes. Sorry."

"Did it occur to you that your tardiness could well be the cause of the end of the world?" asked China distractedly, rifling through a thick stack of papers on her desk.

"Is it?" asked Fletcher, although he knew her answer. Tipstaff had given a small overview of the situation while he was walking to the office.

China didn't respond, but she pulled a small file from the stack of papers.

"Now," she said, looking up from the file. "We may have discovered Darquesse's location. Of the eight Sensitives we sent out, one has not returned. He went to the South Pacific, and last we heard from him, he was headed to an island a couple of hundred miles to the east of Australia. He said he felt a powerful presence there, a wispy seeping shadow. A 'blanch on the Sensitive landscape', he called it. He couldn't explain properly. We tried to convince him to wait for more powerful allies to come with him, but he was resolute on visiting the island immediately."

"So he's dead?" murmured Skulduggery. China inclined her head towards him, indicating the accuracy of his statement.

"If there is a way to wake Valkyrie, this is it," continued China. "Darquesse must be on that island. She can't have regained full strength if she hasn't attacked anyone directly yet – yes, her consciousness may have incapacitated Valkyrie, but she hasn't physically approached anyone. We need to get to her soon and destroy her. Hopefully Valkyrie will wake when she is gone again."

Skulduggery became very still. "This isn't Darquesse," he said, standing up suddenly. "'Wispy and seeping'. They are not words that any other Sensitives used to describe Darquesse's consciousness, even when she was weak. That sensitive sounded awed by the terms he used in this report," he said, lifting a brown file. "He would have recognised Darquesse's mind. This seems to be much older and more powerful. Whatever it is – and I am not sure if I'm right, it's certainly not Darquesse. This is something different."

"Hold on, wait just one moment Skulduggery," said China, standing as well. "We can't just assume-"

"I know. We can't just assume this is some old evil," interrupted Skulduggery. "In exactly the same way as we can't just assume this is Darquesse. We need to find out exactly what it is," he added.

"And how do you envision doing that? Without directly approaching the island?" asked China, her voice doubtful.

"I think I have an idea of what we are facing. But I need to be sure – I need to visit the Vault." His words were met with silence.

"You do realise," said China at length, "that the vault is not within Sanctuary jurisdiction. Any attempt to enter without permission is going to mean serious trouble for you." Skulduggery waved this away.

"I've done this before, twice now. There's no worry. Besides," he continued, "the current issue we're facing outstrips that of being arrested."

China looked doubtful, but she stayed silent. She clearly thought personal freedom was far more important than halting Armageddon.

"Are you going in alone?" asked Fletcher softly, regarding Skulduggery with something akin to pity present on his face. Skulduggery looked sorrowful for a moment, but he then brightened.

"Not at all Fletcher. You can come with me. What d'you say?" Fletcher was too stunned to reply, looking at Skulduggery as if he was mad. Skulduggery seemed to think that was an enthusiastic _'yes', _and he clapped Fletcher on the back.

"Lovely," was all he said before walking from the room, leaving Fletcher to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p><em>Black. Fire. Pain. That was Valkyrie's world. This was what Ravel had been subjected to, but a million times worse. No respite. Only pain. There was no other focus in Valkyrie's world. Her vision could see only black, her touch could feel only heat. Her senses were overridden with pain. Her focus could not stray, her mind trapped within the dark wall of flame that ruled her world.<em>

* * *

><p>Fletcher didn't even have to think about teleportation these days. He would just <em>know<em> that he wanted to get somewhere instantly, and he'd be there. Such was it that when he appeared at the entrance of the Vault, he was completely unprepared for the barrage of bluish white light striking his body from each direction. He screamed out in pain, unable to move as Skulduggery scrambled up from beside him, hand held in front of him, wreathed in flame. The light passed through him as though he wasn't there. Skulduggery turned sharply, as if catching something out of the corner of his eye. Fletcher could sense movement behind him, but he was unable to move. Despite having stopped, the light had incapacitated him, and he couldn't do much more than breathe. Even as Skulduggery was sent flying back, four mages advancing on him, Fletcher did not stir. He was dimly aware of Skulduggery being shackled, the handcuffs clicking into place with a distinct sound of finality, before Skulduggery was kicked back, hitting the floor next to Fletcher. There followed a resounding crack and a shout of pain from the Detective.

"That," said one of the men angrily, gesturing to a slumped figure on the ground, "was because of what you did to my friend here." He turned away, shouting instructions to the other figures moving around the area – he was obviously the one with the authority here.

"Shackle this one?" asked one of the men questioningly as he approached Fletcher. Fletcher didn't hear the response, but it seemed to be in the affirmative as he felt shackles being snapped around his wrists, biting into his skin painfully. The next thing Fletcher knew he was being dumped into a cell, shackles still on and unable to lessen his fall. He winced at the loss of skin from his knee, vaguely recalling Scrutinous's arguments that a skinned knee is the most painful, non lethal injury. If asked at that moment, Fletcher would have to agree with him. He slowly turned, taking in his surroundings. The cell was small, with only one window which went only onto the hallway. The lack of natural light was already starting to give Fletcher a headache. The cell was almost completely made from concrete, save for the door which was a wood of some kind, and there was a penetrating smell of plaster. Through the tiny window, Fletcher could make out Skulduggery, who was in the opposite cell, inspecting his surroundings while cradling his left arm which was obviously broken. Fletcher sighed and settled down in one corner of his cell, smiling ruefully at the truth of China's words.

Fletcher hadn't slept at all through the night, consequently avoiding the kick sent his way when his cell door was pushed open.

"Shackles still on?" the man inspected Fletcher's wrists, and apparently satisfied, he led Fletcher from the cell. They made their way through a wide corridor finally appearing at a large room which Fletcher assumed was their boss's office. Skulduggery was already standing there, facing the thin figure sitting in a comfortable leather chair. He looked to be about fifty, with streaks of grey through his black hair, and the beginnings of crinkles on his already lined face, but Fletcher knew he was much older than that. You could never tell a sorcerers true age.

"Ah Mr. Renn," he smiled. "Such an honour to meet the last Teleporter. Please, take a seat," he said, indicating one of the two vacant seats in front of him.

"No thanks," replied Fletcher. He didn't know why, but Skulduggery hadn't taken one either, and that was a good enough reason for Fletcher. With his response, however, the smile on his captor's face turned cold.

"Well," he said icily. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. Apart from the attempted break in, that is."

"We didn't-"

"No, no you didn't actually get the chance to break in. But you were going to. However, that is beside the point. You may wonder why I didn't just kill you, or leave you in that cell to rot. Nobody knows of us very well, so you would have no chance of help from _Sanctuary friends. _I want to impress upon you the extent of your ... troubles."

"What do you mean?" asked Skulduggery slowly.

"You are convinced Darquesse has returned. Ha, you wallow in your ignorance. This is a much greater power, one for which we have been waiting hundreds of years. Darquesse is an insect, nothing compared to the magnificence of what has risen."

"And you know this? How?"

"I am part of a powerful sorcerer family, and possess items and possessions of untold value in the Vault. There are such scrolls, tapestries, which tell of the greatest power. You may have heard of it, myths of a power greater and more sinister than Mevolent himself."

"There is no such thing," said Skulduggery dismissively.

"Of course there is. You know of whom I speak. I suspect you attempted to enter the Vault to get a good look at the tapestry? Find a weakness? There are none. But you never would break in again, not after the last time. I wasn't going to allow it to happen again."

"You couldn't know we were coming today. This plan was strictly between myself, Fletcher and China."

"I have ... contacts at your _Sanctuary_," he replied, spitting the word 'Sanctuary' with disdain. "And you really should check your security," he added with a mirthless laugh. "However, no matter. You have some powerful enemies' detective, who want arranged a ... visit."

He turned in his chair, motioning to a figure who stepped out of a corner of the office. They started to discuss animatedly, although Fletcher could not make out the words from where he was standing. He noticed with a start that Skulduggery had been shifting slowly to his left, seemingly during the entirety of the conversation, and he was now directly beside the man guarding the door. Skulduggery gave a little cough behind the guard, who turned to look. Skulduggery nodded to him, then slammed his elbow into his chin. The guard went down with a cry, and Skulduggery leapt over him and kicked the other guard in the shin, before slamming his forehead into the guards shoulder. The guard spun round and Skulduggery kicked him in the back, sending him flying over the table. He had taken down two before anyone had realised what was going on. The others were alerted, however, from the crash that the table made when the guard toppled over it. They advanced on Skulduggery, Fletcher forgotten. He could only watch helplessly as the remaining sorcerers slowly beat Skulduggery back, their ability to use magic overcoming Skulduggery's superior skill in hand to hand combat. He desperately turned his gaze to look at the limp figure behind the coffee table, clearly unconscious. He was suddenly hit with an idea – he had a stash of keys on his belt. _Perhaps_ ... Fletcher ran over and kneeled beside them, scanning the pile for one that suited the general key-hole of his handcuffs. He leapt up a moment later, clutching the key in his hand behind his back. One of the benefits of working with the Monster Hunters was that you learned how to undo handcuffs when you were handcuffed. He twisted out of them a moment later, rubbing the painful welts and shouting to get Skulduggery's attention. Skulduggery didn't look but he shouted back, before leaping over the coffee table and running to Fletcher.

"Grab my hand," cried Fletcher, and they were gone.

**_Any ideas who, or what the evil is? Leave a review, comment ideas for improvement there as well if you can. I'd really appreciate it, Reviews are lovely to receive :)_**


End file.
